1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-093404 discloses a lithium secondary battery including a laminate formed of a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode, the laminate having a bend portion, a positive-electrode plate and a negative-electrode plate located at the bend portion each having an uncoated portion, and the uncoated portion being covered with an insulating tape.